


stay here, with me

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: all things considered, it hasn’t been that long since they saw each other last, but baekhyun is still so happy to have kyungsoo here with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	stay here, with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have returned with yet another baeksoo fic! who is surprised! absolutely nO ONE
> 
> anyway this was meant to be posted on baekhyun's birthday but writing is hard and i am also lazy so it took me awhile to push through and finish it but finally here it is!!
> 
> i don't really know the specifics of how time off works in the military but that’s why this is fiction. also i know the world is in the middle of a pandemic but none of that is mentioned in this fic despite it being technically “canon” but again, that’s why its fiction lol and i think yall can suspend ur disbelief enough to enjoy this. besides, i don’t wanna write about a virus that is affecting millions of people everyday.
> 
> ALSO this can be read as sort of a "sequel" to [this baeksoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088647) i wrote before kyungsoo enlisted but u definitely don't have to read that to read this! 
> 
> thank u to bianca for always helping me beta and listening to be whine about how much i hate writing porn for the last three weeks u are the real mvp ❤️
> 
> hope u enjoy! 🥰

The chime of the doorbell is a surprise. It's sometime after four in the afternoon, and Baekhyun isn’t expecting anyone. He's lying on the couch in old sweats with a bag of chips and his laptop. In fact, he has a handful of chips in his hand, heading for his mouth when the ringing comes.

Brows furrowed, he shoves the chips in his mouth—he’s not gonna let them go to waste—and grabs his phone off the coffee table to check if someone messaged him that they were coming.

There’s nothing. The doorbell rings again.

“One sec!” Baekhyun yells out and groans as he sets his laptop and phone back to the table before dragging himself off the couch. He wipes his hands on his sweatpants and hopes whoever it is isn’t expecting him to be dressed.

It’s probably just Sehun, come to play games, or Woojin-manager, wanting to inform him about something SM-related.

But when Baekhyun opens the door, it’s to find Kyungsoo standing before him, dressed in his military uniform and a bright, wide smile on his face.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun exclaims, absolutely stunned while Kyungsoo’s smile grows just a little wider. “What’re you doing here?”

He doesn’t even wait for Kyungsoo’s reply. He reaches out and grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist, drags him inside. The second he closes the door behind them, he pulls Kyungsoo into his arms for a desperate, needy hug. The military-issue backpack Kyungsoo is wearing gets in the way but not enough for Baekhyun to let him go to remove it. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind either, laughing and wrapping his own arms around Baekhyun’s back, and the sound of his laugh, that deep, melodic laugh, almost makes Baekhyun tremble in happiness.

Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a rough squeeze and says, “I have the rest of the day off. I wanted to surprise you.”

“How did you know I’d be home?” Baekhyun says, voice muffled in Kyungsoo's shoulder. “What if I had a schedule or—”

“Did all this time apart make you forget we have the same managers? I checked with Yongmin-hyung and he told me you’d be free. So here I am.”

Baekhyun pulls back for a moment and it’s silly how overwhelmed he feels just looking at Kyungsoo who looks the same but different. His eyes and his smile are definitely the same and he’s gazing at Baekhyun with the same gentleness as always.

“Here you are,'' Baekhyun says before he hugs him again like if he doesn’t he’ll explode.

Kyungsoo laughs again like he can tell, rubs a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back and lets Baekhyun cling to him for what is probably a few minutes but feels much longer.

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asks once he lets go. He runs a hand through his hair and turns for the kitchen, still feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Kyungsoo is here. Kyungsoo is _here_. In his apartment. For the first time in months. He came to surprise Baekhyun. And Baekhyun—fuck—Baekhyun is a mess. “Actually, I don’t really have any food,” he says, remembering his mostly empty fridge with a wince. “But we can order something! Oh, did you want to call your parents? How long are you—”

His frantic rambling is cut short when Kyungsoo grabs his hand and yanks Baekhyun back, much like how Baekhyun had pulled Kyungsoo inside minutes earlier. Only this time, Kyungsoo presses Baekhyun up against the nearest wall and stares at him with such warm, deep eyes that it makes Baekhyun’s entire body heat up and all thoughts escape from his brain.

“Food sounds great,” Kyungsoo says as he gently cradles the side of Baekhyun’s face with his free hand. “And I would like to call my mom. But first—”

He kisses Baekhyun, soft and gentle and sweet. Baekhyun gasps, stunned, and then welcomes Kyungsoo in completely. Kyungsoo releases Baekhyun’s hand to hold firmly only Baekhyun’s waist instead, and Baekhyun’s grateful, because he thinks he might melt to the floor without Kyungsoo keeping him in place.

He’s melting a little regardless because it’s been so long since he felt this, the warmth of Kyungsoo’s touch and the heat of his mouth, the fullness of his lips. The last time had been after the concert in December, when they only had a few hours together and could only steal a handful of kisses in-between celebrating with the rest of the group and some of the staff.

This feels so good, so familiar, so special that Baekhyun might cry and how completely pathetic would that be, crying when Kyungsoo has only been in his apartment for five minutes.

He does his best to hold in his emotions, letting his feelings out in a breathless laugh instead as he breaks the kiss. Kyungsoo is looking at him softly but the way the corner of his lips curl up tells Baekhyun Kyungsoo can sense what he’s feeling.

Before Baekhyun can make an excuse or try to change the subject, Kyungsoo says, in that gentle, warm voice of his that Baekhyun’s so terribly missed, “I’m really glad to see you.”

The words take a moment to sink in, but once they do Baekhyun is even more affected. He groans, “Shut up,” drops his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and adds, after a moment, “I’m really glad to see you, too.”

✖

Kyungsoo does call his mom. And while he’s on the phone, Baekhyun steps into the kitchen to grab them beers from the fridge and call the nearest pizza place for delivery. He can still hear Kyungsoo’s voice from here, and his laughter, and his apartment feels so much warmer and cozier just from Kyungsoo’s presence. Baekhyun feels happier, lighter, too.

All things considered, it hasn’t been _that_ long since they saw each other last. Dot was four months ago. It’s May now, and Baekhyun’s birthday is in three days, and whether Kyungsoo planned this ahead of time or not, Baekhyun thinks this is probably the best birthday present, having his boyfriend back with him even if it’s for half a day.

Once he’s made the pizza order, he tucks his phone into his pocket and takes the beers to the living room, smiling at Kyungsoo as he approaches. Kyungsoo’s still wearing his uniform—except for the boots which he left by the door and his backpack which is set on the floor by the couch—and he looks incredible, leisurely pacing across the room.

“Yes, mom, I’m fine, really,” he says. “I’m eating as well as I can be. Of course the food there isn’t as good as yours.”

He flashes Baekhyun a grin as he speaks and Baekhyun, settling on the couch with his beer, grins back. “Next time I have time off, I'll let you know, okay?” he says. “Yes, I know. I’ll do my best.” He sighs softly and adds, “I miss you, too.”

Baekhyun teases, “Awww,” just loud enough that hopefully only Kyungsoo can hear, and Kyungsoo glares at him lightly which only makes Baekhyun laugh.

“I’ll talk to you soon, mom,” he says, still glaring at Baekhyun even as he inches closer. “Tell dad I say hi, too.”

He hangs up just as he reaches Baekhyun and greets him with a punch to the shoulder. Baekhyun yelps, then laughs, rubbing the sore spot as Kyungsoo flops onto the couch beside him.

“Wow, you’ve definitely gotten stronger, haven’t you?” Baekhyun says. Under the uniform, it’s hard to tell how much Kyungsoo’s body changed. But that punch definitely packed more strength than unusual. “You probably bruised me!”

“You like bruises,” Kyungsoo returns so smoothly, Baekhyun chokes on absolutely nothing. The way Kyungsoo curls his lips into a smirk only makes Baekhyun flustered, heat suddenly flooding his veins and heading south.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says eventually, the only thing his frazzled mind can even come up with.

Kyungsoo laughs, sounding somewhat delighted, and takes a drink from his beer. “I’ve missed this,” he says.

“What? Messing with me?” Baekhyun says, trying to sound petulant, even though he’s definitely missed it too.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says simply, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes with a heated gaze that makes all of Baekhyun’s insides turn to goo. “And just being here, with you.”

“You haven’t even been here for an hour and you’re already killing me,” Baekhyun groans. “You look so hot in that uniform and you keep staring at me like you want to eat me and—”

“Maybe I do,” Kyungsoo interjects. “Wanna eat you.”

Baekhyun is once again rendered speechless, which he finds totally and completely unfair. _He’s_ the one who usually makes Kyungsoo flustered, _he’s_ the one who’s quick to tease and make blatant sexual innuendos. Has he lost his touch in the nine months Kyungsoo’s been away? Or is he just incredibly susceptible to Kyungsoo’s entire presence, after all this time apart?

“I—uh—well—” Baekhyun stammers, like a fool, even if the way Kyungsoo smirks at him makes him feel like it’s all worth it.

“How long until the pizza gets here?” Kyungsoo asks as he sets his beer onto the coffee table.

“I don’t remember,” Baekhyun breathes out, because he doesn’t. He doesn’t think he remembers much of anything, his mind too preoccupied with watching how Kyungsoo tugs the beer out of his hand and sets it aside as well.

“That’s okay,” Kyungsoo says, curling his fingers into the front of Baekhyun’s shirt. “We should have enough time.”

Baekhyun’s _for what_ is muffled into Kyungsoo’s mouth when he kisses him, hard and deep and bone-tingling. Baekhyun groans loudly, grasps at Kyungsoo’s arms with his hands, and groans again as he feels the firm muscles of his biceps. Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun’s jaw with firm fingers, tilting his head just the way Kyungsoo wants it to kiss him even harder.

It’s been so long that it barely takes any time at all before arousal simmers under Baekhyun’s skin, filling his veins with heady, desperate want. His mind spins with it, makes it difficult to decide what he wants first—more kissing, like this, or Kyungsoo’s hands on his body, or Baekhyun’s hands on his. Or maybe he just wants everything he can get at once.

Luckily, Kyungsoo seems willing to give it to him, dragging Baekhyun even closer, kissing him even deeper. He slides his hands along Baekhyun’s thighs, drawing a little whimper from Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun expects Kyungsoo to drag his hands back down, but instead he runs his palm across the front of his sweatpants, right over his hardening cock. And the touch is so purposeful, Baekhyun can’t help but moan, teeth sinking into Kyungsoo’s lower lip as he pulls out of their kiss. He presses his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, breathes in quick, harsh breaths, eyelashes fluttering as he gazes down to where Kyungsoo is still palming him through his sweats.

And of course Baekhyun didn’t put on any underwear today, because why would he? It’s not like he expected to have company or leave the apartment. Every one of Kyungsoo’s touches feels almost as good as if his hand was directly on his cock. He wishes it was, he wishes he had the sense of mind to reach out to touch Kyungsoo too, to see how hard he is, to take his cock into his mouth—

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, suddenly overcome with desire, “fuck, I know you said you wanna eat me, but please, please, let me suck you off first.”

Kyungsoo’s breathless laugh is warm against Baekhyun’s jaw. “As if I’ll ever say no to your mouth,” he says, his voice deep and rough.

Baekhyun kisses him again, just a quick, desperate press of their lips, before he slides off the couch entirely and finds a place between Kyungsoo’s legs on his knees. Kyungsoo stares down at him with something like anticipation in his eyes, smoothly adjusting his glasses so they sit higher on his nose, and Baekhyun licks his lips as he reaches his hands out to pull open Kyungsoo’s belt and unfasten his pants.

He doesn’t bother pulling them off entirely; instead, he simply tugs Kyungsoo’s hard cock out from his underwear and groans at the sight of it, at the weight of it in his hands. It’s been so long, too long, that he barely has the patience to wait, leaning down almost immediately to run his tongue up the full length. He takes the head into his mouth and moans at the taste. He swirls his tongue around the tip and slowly sinks down to the base.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo moans as Baekhyun slowly slides back off, sighing softly against Kyungsoo’s cock when he feels Kyungsoo’s fingers gently run through his hair. “I’m honestly not gonna last long.”

Baekhyun laughs, strokes his hand down the length of Kyungsoo’s cock, rubs his thumb over the tip, _feels_ the way Kyungsoo’s cock grows harder in his palm. “Pent up, are you?” he teases, only to moan when Kyungsoo tugs roughly at his hair.

“There’s no privacy in that place,” Kyungsoo says, and the brutal honesty sobers Baekhyun a bit. “This already feels so good, I’m—”

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun interjects, lowering his mouth again. “Come when you want. I’ll get you hard again.”

Kyungsoo’s lips twist into something of a smirk. “I know you will,” he says, and Baekhyun takes him into his mouth again.

Baekhyun hasn’t done this in awhile, not since the night before Kyungsoo left, but he still remembers everything that Kyungsoo likes as if they haven’t spent any time apart at all. He sucks around the head before slowly, deliberately taking the rest of Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth, his jaw aching at the stretch after so long. Kyungsoo feels heavy and thick on his tongue and the familiarity is almost comforting, reminding him of just how much he enjoys this, just how much he enjoys watching and feeling Kyungsoo come apart.

And Kyungsoo comes apart so well, tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s hair as he rocks his hips upward, sending his cock further down Baekhyun’s throat. He groans, “Fuck, I’ve missed this,” as Baekhyun relaxes his mouth around his cock, reliquinshing the control to Kyungsoo who seems to revel in it as he inches closer and closer to release.

Kyungsoo’s impending orgasm only pushes Baekhyun toward the edge as well, shoving a hand down his sweats to grasp at his erect cock. Kyungsoo’s cock pulses on his tongue, a telltale sign that he’s close, and when he comes, it’s hard and it’s quiet, just a breathless gasp as he grinds his pelvis up against Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun moans, eyes fluttering shut as he drinks Kyungsoo down. He squeezes the base of his own cock with his right hand and clutches at Kyungsoo’s thigh with his left, and moans again as Kyungsoo slowly pulls his cock back at the last second for spurts of come to land on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo sighs, almost in reverance, rubbing the tip of his cock across Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly as he swallows everything down, licking his lips as he nudges Kyungsoo’s hand away from the base of his cock so he can stroke him instead, dragging the pleasure out just a little longer. His own arousal is screaming at him and he’s aching to come but does his best to keep it at bay, not ready for release until it’s with Kyungsoo’s cock deep inside him. He rests his head against Kyungsoo’s knee, gathering his breath, relaxing the frantic beating of his heart until the adrenaline rushing through his veins returns to a gentle simmer.

He watches as Kyungsoo does the same, his chest heaving with each breath, head tilted back against the couch, exposing the long length of his neck, the sharpness of his jaw. Baekhyun wants to climb up onto his lap and kiss him but he doesn’t think he can move just yet, but he forgets all about his plans when Kyungsoo drops his gaze back down, eyes dark and filled with hunger. He reaches out a hand and gently rubs a thumb across Baekhyun’s upper lip, making Baekhyun let out a shaky breath.

“You’re so good for me,” Kyungsoo says in such a low, sultry voice, that it takes all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to just come at those words.

Instead, he releases his cock, pulls his hand out from his sweats, and focuses on Kyungsoo’s soothing fingers as they brush through his hair. It helps calm him, helps ground him, helps him put his arousal on the back burner as he simply relishes in Kyungsoo’s quiet attention and warm presence. He still can’t believe he’s here.

The doorbell rings a few moments later, startling them both out of their haze. It’s the pizza Baekhyun ordered. Baekhyun finally lifts his head off of Kyungsoo’s knee, staring up at him with loss, and Kyungsoo looks back with the same.

Seconds pass in silence and then they burst out laughing at the same time. “Shit,” Baekhyun says through his mirth. “I completely forgot.”

Kyungsoo smirks down at him at that, gives Baekhyun’s hair a little ruffle, and says, “I’ll get it,” as he tucks himself back into his pants and pushes himself up onto his feet with a deep breath.

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo straightens out his clothes and flashes him a grin when he looks back over. Kyungsoo grins back and heads for the door and Baekhyun immediately lets himself flop across the floor on his back, his cock still hard, his body still aching for release and in absolutely no mood to eat.

He can hear Kyungsoo’s voice from the doorway, the door falling shut and the familiar sound of the lock sliding in place. He listens as Kyungsoo walks back through the apartment, but when Kyungsoo returns to the living room, he’s pizza free. Baekhyun furrows his brows at the lack of the food in his hands.

“I put the pizza in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo explains. “I figured you probably weren’t hungry either.”

Baekhyun licks his hips. “Not for pizza, no,” he says and feels heat coil in his stomach at the wicked smirk that curls across Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Then shall we take this to the bedroom?”

“Fuck, please,” Baekhyun says, thrusting his arms up into the air for Kyungsoo to grab his hands and haul him up to his feet.

Kyungsoo doesn’t let him go, however, pulling Baekhyun close until they can kiss, releasing his hands to grab Baekhyun’s hips instead. Baekhyun sighs into it, kisses back eagerly, happily, slides a hand up Kyungsoo’s back and over the back of his shaved head, the short strands of his hair tickling his fingertips. A low, pleased sound rumbles through Kyungsoo’s chest and he pulls Baekhyun even closer, until Baekhyun’s cock rubs up against Kyungsoo’s hip, reminding them both of just how hard he is. Baekhyun gasps at the sudden wave of arousal that crashes over him, unable to stop himself from purposefully rutting up against Kyungsoo for more.

It makes Kyungsoo chuckle deeply, like he’s amused, like he’s pleased by Baekhyun’s desperation. He breaks the kiss just long enough to look at Baekhyun for a moment, lips wet, cheeks flushed, eyes full of raw passion. It has Baekhyun almost trembling under his stare and he reaches up to cup Kyungsoo’s face in his hands to kiss him again, rough and full and fierce.

And like this, they make their way to the bedroom, stumbling over each other’s feet with laughter, knocking into the walls, and practically falling through the bedroom doorway until Kyungsoo finally pushes Baekhyun onto the mattress and climbs over him.

“Please keep this on while you fuck me,” Baekhyun moans, tugging at the front of Kyungsoo’s uniform as Kyungsoo removes his glasses and reaches over Baekhyun to set them aside on the nightstand.

He laughs as he settles back, sliding a hand up Baekhyun’s leg. “That was my plan all along,” Kyungsoo says with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

It makes Baekhyun laugh, too, already pulling his own shirt over his head, eager to get undressed, eager to have Kyungsoo’s hands on his skin. “Did you wanna roleplay?” he asks, teasing. “Should I call you Sergeant? Lieutenant? _Sir_?”

Kyungsoo roughly tugs Baekhyun’s sweatpants to his knees and Baekhyun catches the way his gaze falls to Baekhyun’s hard cock, curved up against his stomach, sees the way Kyungsoo’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “If that’s what you want,” Kyungsoo says smoothly as he removes Baekhyun’s pants completely and drags a hand up from Baekhyun’s ankle to his hip, leaving little goosebumps in his wake. “Or maybe I’ll command you to stay silent entirely.”

Baekhyun shudders from Kyungsoo’s touch, from Kyungsoo’s rich voice. “You don’t want that,” he says, because he knows Kyungsoo, knows how much Kyungsoo enjoys pulling every whimper and moan and cry out from Baekhyun’s body. “Let me be loud for you, _sir_ , give you something to remember me with when you leave.”

A dark look crosses Kyungsoo’s face as he meets Baekhyun’s eyes. He squeezes Baekhyun’s thigh, rubs his thumb in circles across the skin, and Baekhyun’s cock jerks eagerly into the air. “Let’s not think about that right now,” Kyungsoo says.

“Then kiss me,” Baekhyun demands, because he doesn’t want to think about when Kyungsoo will have to leave either anyway.

And Kyungsoo does kiss him, sliding a hand along Baekhyun’s bare chest until he can hold Baekhyun’s face with his fingers. He kisses Baekhyun slow and deep, like they suddenly have all the time in the world, like Baekhyun hasn’t been on the edge for what feels like hours now, longing to come, craving for Kyungsoo to take him as he wants.

“Kyungsoo, please,” Baekhyun says, breaking their kiss as his yearning grows even stronger. He clutches at the front of Kyungsoo’s uniform, suddenly wishing he wasn’t wearing it, that Baekhyun could get his hands on Kyungsoo for real. But there’s also something incredibly arousing about Kyungsoo still being fully dressed while Baekhyun lies in bed fully naked, and, well, Kyungsoo _does_ look really hot in the uniform.

As if Kyungsoo can tell what Baekhyun is thinking, he laughs, smug, and gives Baekhyun one more kiss. “Grab the lube,” he breathes against Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun has never moved so fast in his life.

He rolls over and reaches out for the top drawer of the bedside table, rummaging around for the tube. When he’s secured it in his hand, he tosses it back to Kyungsoo, intending to roll right back over, except Kyungsoo pulls on his ankles, drags him close.

“Stay like this,” he says, sliding his hands up the backs of Baekhyun’s legs until he can squeeze Baekhyun’s ass, and this time Baekhyun laughs, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

“Whatever you want, _sir_ ,” Baekhyun says, cheeky, and laughs delightedly when Kyungsoo reprimands him with a firm smack to his ass. He wriggles his ass back for more, lowering himself onto his elbows so he can comfortably look back at Kyungsoo over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo is grinning at him, sliding a hand over the curve of Baekhyun’s hip. “You know, I would punish you for your insubordination, but I think you would enjoy that,” he says, amused.

“You know me well, don’t you, sir?” Baekhyun teases.

“Very well,” Kyungsoo agrees, voice pitching a little lower. Baekhyun hears the click of the cap on the lube, and his heart swells with anticipation. “I know how to make you tremble, how to whine, how to fall apart just from my fingers.”

Baekhyun sighs as Kyungsoo pointedly pushes a cool, lube-slicked finger inside as he speaks. It already feels so nice, the gentle stretch, and Baekhyun takes a breath and lets it out slowly, relaxing his body to let Kyungsoo in easier. He curls his own fingers into the bedsheets in front of him and indulges in every filthy word that falls from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I know how to make you desperate for more, how to have you breathless and moaning, stroking yourself because it’s not enough,” he says, curling a second finger alongside the first, smoothly, deliciously stretching Baekhyun out.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, rocking back, wanting to feel Kyungsoo’s thick fingers deeper.

Kyungsoo laughs. His free hand squeezes Baekhyun’s ass, pulls slightly at the flesh as if to give him a better view of where his fingers disappear into Baekhyun’s hole. “You’re already there, aren’t you?” he says, “Answer me.”

“Yes, fuck, sir, yes,” Baekhyun groans, his cock throbbing for release, his skin on fire from Kyungsoo’s voice. Kyungsoo’s fingers sink just a bit deeper and Baekhyun nearly shouts from the brief brush across his prostate. “Please, Kyungsoo.”

“I’ve missed this,” Kyungsoo says in a breathless whisper. “Missed hearing you beg for me. Beg for my cock. It wasn't enough just to have it in your mouth earlier, was it?”

“No,” Baekhyun answers immediately. “No, please, want to feel you in me. Missed you. Need you.”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo says. Moans, really, and it’s nice to hear that he’s not as unaffected by this as it seems. He presses a third finger inside Baekhyun and it’s so good, really good, but it’s not enough. Kyungsoo’s right, Baekhyun does want his cock. He wants to feel it stretch him open and fill him up. If this was any other day, if they hadn’t been so long since the last time they’d been together like this, Baekhyun would have wanted to take his time.

But right now—right now Baekhyun is desperate. He’s been on a razor’s edge ever since Kyungsoo walked through the front door. He needs the sweet relief of release.

He balances himself on his left elbow, reaches down with his right hand to grasp his cock. He manages two, firm strokes before Kyungsoo stops him, smacking his ass again hard enough for Baekhyun to cry out and immediately drop his hand away.

“You’re gonna come on my cock or not at all,” Kyungsoo says in a deep, almost menacing voice that only makes Baekhyun’s arousal even more potent, more agonizing.

When he glances over his shoulder at Kyungsoo, his dark, piercing gaze holds promises, that if Baekhyun is patient, Kyungsoo will give him what he wants. And Baekhyun knows that, he does, because Kyungsoo has always been good to him, but Baekhyun can’t wait anymore. He’s also not in the mood to disobey, even though Kyungsoo’s punishments can be so rewarding.

“Then fuck me,” Baekhyun demands, clenching pointedly around Kyungsoo’s fingers for a moment. “I’m ready.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long, agonizing moment as he slowly pushes his fingers in deeper. He rubs up against that sweet spot once more, watching as Baekhyun struggles not to tremble from the pleasure.

“All right,” Kyungsoo says finally and Baekhyun could almost cry in relief.

Instead, he asks, “Do you need me to—”

But Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m good,” he says, slipping his fingers out and wiping them against Baekhyun’s thigh. “Just having you like this was enough to get me hard again.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun sighs, twisting around a little more so he can watch as Kyungsoo undoes his pants again. Sure enough, his cock is straining against his underwear, and when Kyungsoo pulls it out, it’s hard and full in his palm, and Baekhyun’s mouth salivates just staring at it, wanting it inside him. “You’re so hot,” he breathes out, reverent, and Kyungsoo laughs.

“I could say the same about you,” Kyungsoo says, rather fondly, rubbing his left hand over the gentle swell of Baekhyun’s ass. “But you already have a big head, so—”

“Oh, just fuck me already,” Baekhyun says, turning away so he’s facing the front of bed again, positioning himself more comfortably on his elbows.

“Where are your condoms?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Don’t want it,” Baekhyun says without hesitation. “Wanna feel you come inside me.” He hears the hitch in Kyungsoo’s breath and a grin stretches across his lips as he looks back at him, smug. “ _Sir_ ,” he adds, pointedly, and it’s enough.

He can hear the soft shlick of what sounds like Kyungsoo stroking his cock with the lube and then _feels_ when Kyungsoo slides his cock up against his ass. He sucks in a deep breath, lets it out slowly. Kyungsoo rubs the head of his cock across Baekhyun’s stretched hole and _god_ , Baekhyun is so ready to be fucked, to feel Kyungsoo like this again.

There’s one brief second where Baekhyun’s chest tightens in anticipation, and then Kyungsoo’s pushing his cock inside, strong and steady, and all the air from Baekhyun’s lungs escape in his pleased, blissful moan.

“Oh, fuck,” he sighs, dropping his head down between his shoulders, hips instincitively pushing back onto Kyungsoo’s cock, the stretch even better than Baekhyun remembers. Kyungsoo is hot and thick inside him, and he doesn’t stop until he’s settled all the way, grinding against Baekhyun’s ass for a moment before he stills, giving Baekhyun the chance to adjust.

Baekhyun’s grateful, because it has been awhile and, well, Kyungsoo _is_ of a considerable size. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, calming the rapid racing of his heart. He does his best to ignore how hard his cock feels between his legs, grasping tightly at the sheets so he’s not tempted to reach down and touch himself.

He shudders at Kyungsoo’s hands sliding up from his hips across his back. The bed creaks under their weight and he hears the familiar shuffling sound of clothing coming undone, making Baekhyun open his eyes again curiously. He doesn’t get a chance to look back before Kyungsoo shifts closer on his knees and leans over him, dropping his hands to the mattress on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders, practically caging Baekhyun in with his body.

The buttoned uniform jacket is gone, leaving Kyungsoo’s forearms bare for Baekhyun to enjoy, eyes dragging down the length of a visible vein to where Kyungsoo’s thick fingers clutch into the sheet. He can still feel soft fabric against his back, probably the shirt Kyungsoo was wearing underneath the uniform, and sighs when he feels Kyungsoo’s hot breath between his shoulder blades. The kiss Kyungsoo presses to the base of Baekhyun’s neck has his heart swelling in his chest.

“Please tell me I can move,” Kyungsoo pleads into Baekhyun’s ear, his voice so strained that Baekhyun turns his head to the side so he can find Kyungsoo’s mouth with his own.

Their kiss is needy and passionate, gasped breaths hot against each other’s lips, and Baekhyun manages to reply somewhere in between them, “Move, you can move, please—”

And Kyungsoo wastes no time to follow through. He kisses Baekhyun hard once more then retreats, resting his hands back on Baekhyun’s hips. He slides his cock out nearly all the way before he slams right back in, the buckle of his belt lightly smacking against Baekhyun’s thigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun moans, his voice coming out much louder than intended, like it was punched from his lungs with the force of Kyungsoo’s thrust.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, sounding strained. His hands squeeze tighter around Baekhyun’s hips. “You feel—fuck.”

Baekhyun lets out a breathless laugh, glancing over his shoulder. Kyungsoo looks flushed and his lower lip looks swollen like he was just biting into it. He’s so hot. Baekhyun keeps their gaze locked as he tightens around Kyungsoo’s cock, teasingly rocking back just a little, but it’s enough for Kyungsoo to pull back and thrust inside again.

This time they both moan together and Kyungsoo doesn’t stop, building up a steady pace that has Baekhyun’s entire body practically screaming for relief. Even the way the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pants brush against the back of his legs with every move has Baekhyun’s skin burning. He tears his eyes away from Kyungsoo and pushes himself up onto his hands, giving himself a bit more leverage to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

“Oh,” Baekhyun cries out when Kyungsoo’s cock rubs against his prostate. “That’s good—That’s, fuck, that’s really good.” He pushes back for more, eyes falling shut as the pleasure builds, enveloping him in nothing but Kyungsoo’s vigorous rhythm and the deep, rumbling sound of his moans.

“How long do you think you can hold out?” Kyungsoo asks, sliding a hand up Baekhyun’s back until he can squeeze the nape of his neck.

It makes Baekhyun tremble, his cock throbbing between his legs. He shakes his head, almost frantic. “I don’t know—I’m so close—I’m—” His words are cut off by another well-aimed thrust, and his arms buckle from the force.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps out, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see Kyungsoo’s face and wanting his hands on Kyungsoo’s body instead of grasping at the sheets. “Let me turn over,” he begs, glancing back at Kyungsoo for a brief moment before turning back at the impact of Kyungsoo’s next thrust, feeling like he’s drowning from the devastating sensation.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groans, slamming back into Baekhyun once more. “Fuck, okay, just—”

He pulls his cock out and they both gasp at the immediate loss. Baekhyun shivers when Kyungsoo's hands slide up his thighs and to his waist, gently helping him roll over onto his back. Baekhyun sighs as he sinks into the mattress, much more comfortable this way, stretching his legs out and laughing when one of his knees crack.

Kyungsoo smiles down at him and Baekhyun expects it before it happens—Kyungsoo leaning down to kiss him softly. It's a much-needed reprieve from all the intensity, the blazing fire that keeps burning under Baekhyun's skin.

When Kyungsoo pulls back a few moments later, he looks much less anxious, too. Baekhyun drinks in the sight of him, his simple black t-shirt clinging to his chest, his pants hanging low on his hips, and his cock merely pulled out from the top of his underwear. Baekhyun licks his lips and leans up just enough so he can reach for Kyungsoo’s cock. He wraps his fingers around him, slipping wet and slick from all the lube, and delights in the way Kyungsoo visibly shakes from the unexpected touch. He gives Kyungsoo a firm, deliberate stroke, and Kyungsoo's hands fall to Baekhyun's thighs again, fingers digging into the flesh with just the right amount of pressure to make Baekhyun's own cock jerk against his stomach.

"Get back in me," Baekhyun demands, tugging at Kyungsoo's cock pointedly again and Kyungsoo laughs.

Instead of doing exactly as Baekhyun asks, Kyungsoo steps back, off the bed. Before Baekhyun can complain, he reaches just behind his shoulders to grab fistfuls of his shirt and pulls the fabric smoothly off over his head, leaving Baekhyun to swallow his whine when Kyungsoo's beautiful body comes into view.

Kyungsoo's never been one to work out much, preferring to leave the gym visits to Baekhyun who likes working out as a form of stress relief. But Kyungsoo who has spent nine months on base, doing regular training exercises and god knows what else, has clearly changed. His arms are more toned, his chest firmer, and abs much more defined than Baekhyun has ever seen them.

Kyungsoo before the army was incredibly hot to Baekhyun already, but this Kyungsoo, standing in front of him right now is so gorgeous Baekhyun thinks he might come from just looking at him.

"Holy shit," Baekhyun groans as Kyungsoo tosses his shirt aside and the dog tags he’s wearing around his neck fall perfectly into the center of his chest. "I can't believe you were hiding all of that under there this whole time."

A smug little smirk curls across Kyungsoo's lips. "You're the one who told me to keep it on," he says as he works on dragging his pants and underwear down his legs next.

"And you should know better than to listen to anything I say," Baekhyun says, drinking in the sight of Kyungsoo fully naked, his strong thighs and his thick cock curved toward his stomach. "Fuck, you should just never wear clothes ever," he adds as Kyungsoo climbs back onto the bed. "You're so sexy."

"Why does _sexy_ always sound like such a turnoff?" Kyungsoo teases, his hands grasping Baekhyun's waist to roughly yank him close enough for Kyungsoo's cock to bump up against Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun sighs at the sudden display of strength, Kyungsoo's arms flexing as he rubs the head of his cock against Baekhyun's hole again.

"It doesn't," Baekhyun protests weakly, his mind wandering. He's not even sure what they're talking about anymore. "God, just fuck me already."

"You're incredibly bossy for a cadet," Kyungsoo says, teasing, but does as Baekhyun asks.

When he slides in this time, it feels like salvation. Baekhyun sighs as Kyungsoo fills him up again and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo's hips as he grinds deep inside before pulling back out. Kyungsoo picks up the pace smoothly, each thrust hitting Baekhyun hard and deep, just the way Baekhyun loves. Baekhyun knows he's not going to last much longer.

He feels so good that he can't help the desperate pleas that fall from his lips either. The breathy moans, the shocked yelps of pleasure when Kyungsoo's cock finds that sweet spot again. He cries out Kyungsoo's name and he begs for more, more, _more_ , until Kyungsoo is groaning, slamming into him faster, chasing his own release. His dog tags start clinking together with each movement and the sound is somehow calming to Baekhyun, focusing on it when everything becomes too much.

"Fuck, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says roughly, sliding his left hand along the side of Baekhyun's body, over his chest. He rubs his thumb across one of Baekhyun's nipples, watching with dark eyes at the way Baekhyun archs up into the touch. He doesn't stop there, though, letting his fingers dance across Baekhyun's collarbone, the length of his neck, and to his mouth, where he rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's upper lip, too.

Baekhyun, delirious with pleasure, grasps Kyungsoo's wrist with both his hands, and lets his lips wrap around two of Kyungsoo's fingers, sucking them into his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyungsoo grunts, looking rather stunned by Baekhyun’s actions.

Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo's cock pulsing inside him, can tell he's close too with the way his pace quickens and his thrusts become erratic, like he can't control himself anymore. It's gratifying to watch, the way Kyungsoo's brows furrow, the sweat beading across his forehead, the pretty red flush that paints his neck, all the way across his chest.

That overwhelming feeling from earlier comes rushing back. Kyungsoo is here, touching Baekhyun, holding Baekhyun, fucking Baekhyun so well, like he's trying to remind Baekhyun of just how much he wants him, still.

Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo's fingers from his mouth just in time to cry out, "I'm gonna come—please—Kyungsoo—"

"Do it," Kyungsoo says, commands, deep and authoritative, and Baekhyun doesn't have to be touched at all before he does.

He comes with a loud shout, his cock jerking against his stomach, splattering threads of white over his skin. His chest heaves with his breaths, his body aches with the staggering tension of orgasm, and he can feel every inch of Kyungsoo's cock inside him, his muscles squeezing around him.

"Come, baby," Baekhyun pleads, wanting to feel it, needing to feel it. "Come on, come on, fill me up, Kyungsoo, please—"

Kyungsoo makes a low growling noise, takes Baekhyun's hands in his so he can fold them up over his head, pressing them into the mattress. Baekhyun groans from the sudden stretch, his thighs tensing around Kyungsoo’s hips, and shudders when he feels the cool press of Kyungsoo’s necklace dragging along the center of his chest. He indulges in the sensation, in being held down like this as Kyungsoo thrusts into him another half dozen times, each press of his hips achingly deep and powerful until he comes, too, sinking in all the way as his cock throbs inside of Baekhyun.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun moans, tugging one of his hands out of Kyungsoo's tight grip just to stroke his cock. It's incredibly sensitive but Baekhyun relishes that shock of pleasure-pain rippling through his body. His cock dribbles out a few last drops of come before it falls limp in his hand and he licks his lips as his body slowly comes down from the extreme high.

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy sort of laugh as he slowly releases Baekhyun's other hand and pulls back, bracing himself against the mattress and reaching out his fingers to brush Baekhyun’s sweaty hair from his face. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, basking in the gentleness of Kyungsoo’s touch, the warmth and satisfaction of this moment.

When he opens his eyes again, his breath hitches at the soft, sweet look in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he’s filled with the overwhelming need to kiss him. So that’s what he does, taking Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and dragging him down until their mouths meet.

He puts every ounce of his love into that kiss, every moment over the past nine months that he’s missed Kyungsoo, ached to see him, talk to him, touch him. He indulges in Kyungsoo’s body gently pressing atop of his, soaks up the heat radiating from his skin, from his fingers as they tangle into Baekhyun’s hair. He laughs into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he runs his own hand over Kyungsoo’s shaved head and down his back until he’s able to grab a palmful of Kyungsoo’s ass for a teasing squeeze.

Kyungsoo drags his teeth over Baekhyun’s lower lip as he pulls back, but his eyes are bright when he looks down at Baekhyun and Baekhyun feels so full with happiness that he thinks he wouldn’t mind staying in this moment forever.

That is until Kyungsoo reaches out to pinch one of Baekhyun’s nipples between his fingers and Baekhyun yelps in surprise, trying to roll away only to suddenly remember that Kyungsoo’s cock is still inside him.

“ _Oh_ ,” he groans, a shocking wave of pleasure running through him.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo murmurs, carefully unwrapping Baekhyun’s legs from his waist so he can gently slip his cock out.

Baekhyun finds himself moaning a little at the loss and the feeling of Kyugnsoo’s come spilling down his thigh. “Fuck,” he sighs, instinctively reaching down to catch some of it with his fingers even though he’s probably already made a mess of the sheets and himself anyway.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says lowly, almost warningly, watching as Baekhyun wipes his messy fingers over his stomach.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky laugh. His body is simmering again, arousal waking back up just under his skin. He wasn’t expecting this, but then again, it _has_ been a long time since he’s felt so aroused, so satisfied that perhaps his body wants to experience it again, as quickly as possible.

“Let’s clean up,” Kyungsoo declares, suddenly, sliding off the bed, and this time Baekhyun laughs a little louder.

“Shower?” Baekhyun suggests, smirking a little at the way Kyungsoo swallows thickly before he nods.

Under the warm spray of water, Baekhyun presses Kyungsoo up against one of the shower walls and kisses him again, wet and eager and needy. His cock is already ready for another round, rubbing up against Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo gasps against his lips, drops his hands to Baekhyun’s hips and holds on tightly.

“You know,” Baekhyun says breathlessly when he finally manages to break away. “It’s not really fair that you came twice and I only got to come once.”

The laugh Kyungsoo releases is part exasperated, part amused. “So what do you want me to do about it?” he asks, quirking a brow up at Baekhyun even as he slides a hand from Baekhyun’s hip toward his cock.

“I have a few ideas,” Baekhyun says with a smirk and draws Kyungsoo in for another kiss.

✖

Sometime later, when they’re appropriately clean and dressed, they reheat the pizza they ordered in the oven and settle back onto the couch with beers and an old Won Bin movie playing on the television. Baekhyun drapes his legs over Kyungsoo’s lap and chews happily on his slice of pineapple pizza, watching as Kyungsoo eats his own pepperoni. He’s wearing one of Baekhyun’s shirts and an old pair of his own sweatpants that he left behind in Baekhyun’s closet. He looks cozy and comfortable, sitting here next to Baekhyun, reminding Baekhyun of months ago, when they would do exactly this after a long day of schedules.

It has Baekhyun feeling a little wistful. It hasn’t been easy, not having Kyungsoo around as usual, but it hasn’t been as difficult as he thought it would be either. He grows more and more used to it with each passing day.

Still, he wants to stay in this moment for as long as possible. Just him and Kyungsoo. Nothing else matters. Well, expect maybe the pizza, he thinks as he takes another bite.

“What’re you staring at me for?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks, turning to Baekhyun with curious eyes.

“I just think you’re super handsome,” Baekhyun quips back easily.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he says, but his ears are turning red.

“Don’t say that,” Baekhyun chides with a small pout. “You know I love a good challenge, but I don’t think we have the time for me to test that.”

The expression on Kyungsoo’s face turns soft, almost sad. “Don’t do that,” he says, sounding similarly reproachful, but Baekhyun doesn’t understand.

He lowers the pizza in his hand and says, “Don’t do what?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips and stares down at Baekhyun’s bare ankles because Baekhyun never bothered to put pants back after their shower. “Don’t think about when I have to leave,” he says and oh, Baekhyun’s suddenly not hungry again.

He sets his pizza aside and they’ve clearly known each other for such a long time that Kyungsoo quickly manages to do the same before Baekhyun tackles him onto the couch. Kyungsoo’s loud laugh rings out through the apartment and Baekhyun can’t stop the grin that takes over his face as he leans down to kiss Kyungsoo again and again and again.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says in somewhere in between the tenth and twentieth kiss. “I can’t help it.” He pulls back just enough to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes comfortably and adds, “I know you’re here and I’m so happy that you’re here but a little part of me keeps thinking that it’s only for today and I can’t turn that off.”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun so tenderly that it makes Baekhyun’s heart swell up in his chest like a balloon. “I know,” he murmurs, running gentle fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “It sucks. I’d stay longer if I could.”

“I know you would,” Baekhyun says, because that’s never been a question. He kisses Kyungsoo again firmly and as he pulls back this time, he laughs, a thought occurring to him. “So if you think about it, you basically came here for a booty call.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Well, you do have a nice ass,” he says, pointedly sliding a hand over Baekhyun’s butt and giving him a little squeeze through his underwear. “I guess it was calling to me.”

“Your ass is nicer,” Baekhyun says.

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, clearly aiming to be smug but turning a slight shade of pink as he says it that makes Baekhyun kiss him again because he’s just so cute.

When he pulls away this time, he drags himself off Kyungsoo entirely, sitting back down onto the couch as he stretches his arms over his head with a sigh. Kyungsoo doesn’t join him, instead continuing to lay back against the couch cushions and throwing his legs over Baekhyun’s lap and Baekhyun grins down at him as he rubs one of Kyungsoo’s ankles resting on his thigh.

“I know I just said it, but I really am glad you’re here,” Baekhyun says after a moment of comfortable silence.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Kyungsoo says with such seriousness in his voice that Baekhyun feels that strange urge to cry again from earlier rushing back through his veins. But then, Kyungsoo’s lips twist amusedly and he adds, “Well, except to go see Jongdae’s baby finally. Oh, and to visit my parents. But you know, you’re third on the list.”

Baekhyun knows he’s just teasing but he still shoves Kyungsoo’s legs off him in his mock offense. “Wow,” he sniffs, scooting away from Kyungsoo to the opposite end of the couch. “I feel very loved.”

Kyungsoo laughs, one of his full, shoulder-shaking laughs that makes his whole face light up and Baekhyun’s heart melt. “Idiot,” he says fondly as he sits up, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s hand and gently lace their fingers together. “I’ve really missed you. The last few times I had a day off, you had schedules or you weren’t even in the country.”

The reminder of the missed opportunities from the last couple of months is sobering. Baekhyun was touring with SuperM and has spent a lot of time working on his new album as well as learning new choreography and photoshoots for TirTir. He’s been busy this year and now that it’s finally May, he’s only going to get even busier.

Kyungsoo’s days off are spent primarily with his parents if Baekhyun or the other EXO members are busy. They had a meal together back in March when both Minseok and Kyungsoo had a day off and came by the practice studios to meet with everyone, but it was only for a few short hours before they separated again. Being able to spend this afternoon with Kyungsoo feels like a blessing.

“I can’t believe we have to go through another, what, two years of this?” Baekhyun grumbles. “Since by the time you’re done, I’ll be enlisting too.”

“You better wait until I’m out,” Kyungsoo says, reaching his free hand up to run through Baekhyun’s hair. “I can’t wait to see all of this shaved off.”

Baekhyun laughs, swatting his hand away. “I’m gonna look ridiculous,” he says.

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ll still think you’re handsome.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun says, dragging the word out like he’s shocked and impressed, even as he leans in closer so he can get a kiss. “What a good boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo indulges him with a gentle press of their lips and says, “That’s right. That’s why I’m here a few days before your birthday.”

Baekhyun makes an excited noise, pulling back to exclaim, “I wondered about that! Why didn’t you say anything!”

“We were both a bit distracted earlier,” Kyungsoo points out with a little smirk. “Besides, I’m saying so right now, aren’t I? I figured this would be the best chance I’d have to spend a few hours with you to celebrate.”

“So what you’re saying is that _you’re_ my birthday gift?” Baekhyun laughs, releasing Kyungsoo’s hand that he’s still holding in favor of being able to wrap his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and drag him in close.

“Yes, exactly,” Kyungsoo says in a flat voice that is belied by the beautiful smile tugging at his lips. “So, what do you wanna do with me?”

If they hadn’t already had sex, it might’ve come across seductive, teasing. Instead, Kyungsoo’s words make Baekhyun laugh again, full of wonder and happiness and love, sliding a hand along Kyungsoo’s cheek so he can rub his thumb along his cheek bone. They probably only have another hour or so left before Kyungsoo has to return to base and it’s not enough time but it’s absolutely better than nothing and Baekhyun already knows what he wants to do. He doesn’t have to think about it.

“Just stay here with me,” he says softly, because there’s nothing more that he needs except Kyungsoo next to him, touching him, kissing him.

And that’s exactly what Kyungsoo does, curling a hand around the nape of Baekhyun’s neck to drag him in until their mouths meet again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. look,,, so maybe....i was having some Feels about kyungsoo...in his military uniform....and that's the reason this exists....but u can't prove anything SO IT'S FINE
> 
> 2\. every day i miss baeksoo more
> 
> 3\. i don't have much to else to say here but thank u for reading!! i hope u enjoy and comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤️
> 
> come cry with me about baeksoo and baekhyun's album teasers on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
